My Life In Hell
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: Um. . . . . . This is about Mikey Way Yes it is MCR , who is the main character and life just sucks, read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**No Mistake**

"_Jamey, Please listen to me!"_

_ "No!" She screamed stubbornly as she always does. My name is Mikey Way, I'm 18 and in a bad situation. Jamey is my girl best friend, but to me she is not just a friend (but she doesn't know), but anyway that is not the case. What happened is Jamey saw me with blood on my teeth in her apartment, now she's huddled in a corner yelling about me being cannibalistic and won't come out. I don't know how to explain to her what went on so I'm just trying to lie my way out as I do with every person I've met._

_ "Jamey, just hear me out. I'm NOT going to hurt you!" I practically screamed, drawing nearer._

_ "Don't touch me! Stay away!"_

_ "Please Jamey, please. You know I couldn't hurt someone if I wanted to."_

_ "Stay the hell away from me! Don't f-ing touch me!"_

_ "Please, just cooperate." I said, now deciding I can't wiggle out of this one_

_ "W-what? Cooperate, why? What are you going to do to me!"_

_ "No, No it's not like that, please just listen to me!"_

"_Please don't hurt me." She whimpered almost like a child._

"_I'm not going to hurt you, please come with me."_

"_No!" I leaned in grabbing her wrists._

"_No, No! Don't touch me! Let go! Let f-ing go!"_

"_I'm so sorry." I whispered. I dart my hand into my bag and grab chloroform, she screams and tries to wiggle more into the corner but can't. When my hand connects to her face she starts to struggle but then stops. She lies still in my arms._

_ I bring her to my house and then she woke up, when I got inside, I set her on the couch as she foggily opened her eyes confused. That's when I smell it, a human and the smell of coppery blood. I creep upstairs, leaving my vulnerable friend alone. I see a black silhouette against the light darkness, I can't see a face, but I can feel Frank's presence. "What are you doing here!" I exclaim _

_ "Only what I need to do." He managed to spit out in a wide grin._

_ "No not now!" I scream_

_ "Yes now." He started to walk towards me; I back away and bump into the wall. Only then did I notice the blood-ridden knife in his hand, and he smells like Gerard. I sink to my knees, how could he do this. "Why?" I question, I can't find any other words. "How could you kill your best friend?" When I finally find the words, they haunt my mind._

_ "Because it needed to be done." He screamed. I knew it hurt him to but it couldn't have hurt him enough to stop. _

_ "Please! It doesn't need to be done!" I say quick and scared he knows that I'm terrified of him and that is all he needs. He darts forward and swings the knife, he slashes my throat and I fall to the ground choking and spitting out blood. I put my hand to my throat trying to stop the bleeding, I can't believe it's actually happening, after all those months of running I never thought Frank could kill his best friend and band member, and his second closest band member. The last thing I saw was Jamey come up the stairs and embrace Frank, smiling at me._

I wake up terrified; I have never been this scared. I look up and Bert is standing over me.

"Hi Mikey." He says with the same grin as Frank had in my dream.

"Bert? W-what's going on?" I say groggily. Suddenly he grabs me and drags me to his car, his grip is tight and bone snapping and he won't let go. The trunk is popped and he tosses me in, the trunk closes with a thud.

"Hey!" I scream, "Let me out!" but he just bangs on the top until I'm silent. We drive for about an hour before we get to his house. There I see the dead bodies of all my band members, sprawled out on the floor. However, wait one is missing! "Gerard." I manage to choke out in surprise. Where was my brother! "Gerard!" I said screaming now. "What did you do with my brother!" I yelled at him

"Have you forgotten about the rest of My Chemical Romance?" He laughs "Oh, and what about poor old Frank? You know, your boyfriend!" he yells. Suddenly he rips open the closet door, and out falls Gerard my one and only brother. He tries to wiggle out of the rope he was bound with. Bert goes to hit him but I jump in front of him.

"Don't touch Gerard!" I scream with so much venom, that, he stops.

"I'm so sorry, I just want to be with you again and this is how I'll do it."

"Please, don't touch him." I whisper giving up hope.

"Mikey, step away from Gerard." He says calmly "Can't you see all they wanted was to take you away from me, but they can't do that if they are dead!" I turn away, the only thing I can think to do is sing. It is on my life and I hope it helps, I sing the song he played with us, 'You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison' it will bring back so many memories of us and will distract him while I pick up the 2-by-4 to the left of me.

"In the middle of a gun fight, in the center of a restaurant . . ." He closes his eyes. I pick up the plank and hit him on the head. He crumples to the floor as I franticly try to untie Gerard. "It's going to be alright, okay." I pant trying desperately to get him free before Bert wakes up. Suddenly Bert stirs, and finally I just pick him up and run, I don't even glance at the dead bodies of my band-mates. I was dreaming about a girl named Jamey, she was my best friend and she died when I turned fourteen in a car accident. I was lost in thought when Gerard screamed as the car hit into us, hard.

All I remember is escaping Bert with Gerard in my arms and getting run-over. I wake up in a hospital bed with my hands hand-cuffed, now that is just awesome. "Hey!" I screamed, "What's going on, why am I hand-cuffed?" I demanded

Gerard walked in laughing with Frank, Ray, and Bert trailing behind. Frank and Ray had bandages over their shoulders, not their chests. Have you ever gotten that sick feeling when you realized something so awful and evil you just wanted to throw up, the realization that nothing is what it was thought to be, it is all an illusion. That everything was done on purpose, and how it was no mistake where you ended up? Well that is where I was, and suddenly I broke. All the memories of the band being perfect, being together they were gone. "Sorry Mikes, it was all Gee pulling the strings." Frank apologized. Did he even care, is he even love me?

"How?" I said, desperate for an answer I didn't want to hear. "How could you do this? To your brother, your boyfriend, and your best friend." I gasped, the wind seemed to be knocked out of me, from the horror of the situation.

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that." Gerard chuckled. "Frankie, and Ray had to friggin stab themselves in the shoulder. That couldn't have been fun!" He laughed, but I didn't think it was funny.

"But how could you possibly do that to me, your own brother?" I ask, noticing Frank leave

"Well," He begins "I'm actually quit enjoying it, it's fun." He grins, he is so playful as if he didn't just ruin my life. That's when I realize we are in the old abandoned hospital that Gerard and I snuck into when we were kids, and the room its so familiar. I frantically look around panicked, remembering all the nasty old tools that could definitely cause some physical damage.

"What's wrong Mikes, looking for the tools that made you throw up when we were ten?" He asked amused. Suddenly Frank comes back with a little wheel table full of new and old tools. I gulp.

"You're not going to use those are you?" I try to gulp again but it just becomes a lump in my throat. "Please, don't hurt me." I can't help but whimper

"Oh, but Mikey, Mikey, Mikey if you hadn't guessed I will no matter what." He states, Frank puts the tools next to me. I grab the sharpest one and quickly cut myself loose and run dodging my former band-mates. Tears stroll down my cheeks but I'm way to messed up to care, nothing will make this go away. Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**SWEET REVENGE**

I don't know what to do. _how could they do this to me! They were going to kill me! Gerard was going to kill me! My brother!_ I can't explain what exactly is going on in my head but I can give you some idea's_. Revenge, Anger, Sadness, Pain, Longing, Confusion, Revenge._ I hate myself for thinking about getting revenge on my former band-mates, but I can't help it, it comes so easily. "How!" I say aloud. "How, could he do this to me!" I can't help but be angry. _Maybe he has a brain disease._ I think hopefully. _Maybe he passed it on to everybody!_ However, I know it's not true. The door bursts, I jump. Gerard is in the doorway looking evil and menacing. He's holding a gun.

"One bullet to the head, that's all it takes." He says laughing

"God no." I gasp softly

"What was that dear brother of mine?" he taunts stepping closer

"God no!" I scream, running past him to the door. He grabs my arm when I'm just in reach, I barely even feel the needle pierce my skin but before I know it, I'm gone.

When I finally wake up my head burns, I look around confused. What happened? Suddenly yesterday and the day before crashes into my head making the burning worse, like my brain was on fire. "Did you have a good forced sleep Mikes?" He says all cheery.

"Explain Gee, you owe that to me." I say as harsh as I can.

"Oh I do huh?" He says laughing maniacally

"Please Gee, you're my brother! You're really going to kill your own flesh and blood?" I say, I love him, but I mostly want to stall considering he's sharpening knives

"Yes, I am." He says. Then I notice it, the hint of sadness in his eyes. Suddenly he walks towards me, kisses me on the forehead, and picks up a gun.

"Mikey, I'm so sorry." The gun lifts to his head, his hand dangles over the trigger.

"Gerard!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He squeezes the trigger, and crumples to the floor. I rush to his body. Frank walks in, I make no effort to hide the tears streaming down my face.

"Tell me!" I scream so desperate to find out. "Tell me right now!" He jumped, shocked at my violence. A surprised expression crossed his face, until he saw Gerard's slumped bleeding body, with a small round hole carved perfectly into his pale skin.

"I can't do this anymore!" Frank screeched. "I won't!" he walked over to me gave me a death hug, a beautiful kiss, and whispered "I will always love you." No! I thought. I knew what was going to happen next, I had to stop it.

Frank walked out, I silently followed, and hid in the doorway. He went up to Bert and started crying. "I won't do it!" He said "I won't kill my boyfriend!" he screamed Bert picked up a gun. "Fine, do whatever to me, but I will not murder my boyfriend because you're waving around a friggin' gun!" Bert lifted the gun an arm length in front of him, the gunpowder stung my nose the bang made my other ear ring.

I backed up and tripped over something, Ray's lifeless body, there was a note attached to his sweater. 'He defied me.' I looked back, Bert was clipping a note on Frank's shirt. Bert looked up and saw me, I started to run but tripped over Ray again, Bert loomed over me

"Goodbye Mikey." Bert said sliding the blade along my skin, I couldn't breathe and I was loosing too much blood. I put my hands on my neck to try to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. I was fading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The Vampire of New Jersey**

I wake up where I died, Ray's body is below mine and Gerard and Frank are above me. "I died!" I say aloud surprised and scared. I push off Gerard and Frank. Suddenly everything rushes back and I regain my senses, Gerard's dead, Frank's dead, Ray's dead, I'm dead. Suddenly I gain senses that are not my own, in fact I don't even think they're human, I can smell the closest person's . . . I don't even know what. I smell a coppery metallic scent, and I can't tell what it is. Then it hits me right in the face. Blood.

The thirst hits me like a hurricane, I need it, but I don't know why. My canines grow sharper, my sight gets brighter, faster, better, and my fingernails sharpen. Then I'm on a person like that, she starts to scream but I cut her off with my hand. I start to drain the life out of her but then stop; I see the pleading and scare in her eyes, I don't do this to people, I'm Mikey, I like frigging unicorns! Then I remember the line of events and how it could change someone forever. I tell her I'm sorry and let her go, the hunger tears at me as I watch her run. Then I realize what I need to do, I need to find Bert.

Bert is at his place cleaning his bloody hands and wiping a gun, of course. I swiftly and silently jump into the top window and slip into the closet waiting silently until he goes to bed. I loom over him; this is where my hunger ends. I don't bother to silence Bert; I want to hear him suffer for everything, for Gerard. The blood dripping from my teeth stains the pure white sheet, to have the hunger end feels amazing and beautiful. When I am done cleaning Bert's bedroom and disposing of his body, I run. Back to the place of death, the death of My Chemical Romance and all its members.

I bring the bodies to the closest hospital and then flash my sharp canines, stare at them with my pitch-black sharp eyes and threaten them with my claws, I know they'll want to dissect me, why not let them? I have nothing left to live for, and if what I searched where true then unless something foreign happens to me, I live forever.

I was right they had twenty or thirty people hold me down and strap me to a gurney (not like I was struggling against them though.) They inject me with something to sedate me; well this is the end of Mikey Way.

They hook me up to millions of machines, they poke and prod me, and I can't say I like the feeling. They come in with a big scalpel looking ready and determined, I have to admit I wasn't ready but there was no turning back. I used to love and dedicate everything to science, but could you feel the same way if it was your life? Suddenly the scalpel pierces my chest, sending a jolting pain throughout my body. I cry out and bear my fangs, everyone steps back. I can't help it; it was a reaction to the pain. Then for no apparent reason, a question pops into my head. _How did I become a vampire?_ The realization hit me right after I thought it, a vampire. I said it aloud tasting the words. "I'm a vampire." Then I looked at there eyes, the fear is plain, and so is the disbelief.

"Vampires aren't real." States a tall thin man in goggles.

"Then how do you explain me?" I question, "I mean if I have the teeth to drink up your insides like soup, have the claws to tear away your flesh, and have the eyes to let you squander in your own fear then what am I?" I'm trying to scare them just enough to be let off guard, I changed my mind I don't want to be dissected like an extraterrestrial. I hate scaring them but if I can stay alive what's a little show? "So why don't you come back over here so I can bite your pretty little neck." I taunt to one of the female scientists, probably twenty years old, maybe the youngest there. The tall thin man steps in front of her, it's working.

The fear crept into their eyes and body language, they all start to fidget and shift uncomfortably. This is the chance I need; I break the straps and turn on a perfect run, never breaking a stride. They are all surprised at my speed and agility, and so am I, my legs never got sore and I didn't need to suck in a breath. Before I know it, I'm back at the, warehouse, where I died. I can't stay away from here, it's where I was born, vampire Mikey, and this is my home.

I go back to the hospital I left, to see Gerard one last time. When I get back to the hospital every one is on their guard, but checking the bodies, they are about to cut open Gerard. I run in teeth bared. "Don't touch him!" I scream at them, they all jump back in surprise. I go up to his body. "I love you, Gerard." I say softly. They all pounce trying to drag me back into the dissection room. "No!" I say yelling. "Don't you think I have feelings!" I screamed suddenly terrified, the tears start streaming down my face, showing everything. I break free from their pitiful human grip. "Please, let me take my brother back." I whisper "I need to see if I can save him!" I yell watching them shake their heads, slowly so I don't 'attack' them. "Please, please." I say softly, my sob breaking my last word. I'm so desperate now, Gerard would have dealt better with the situation. My own brother, I never thought this would ever happen. My brother, friends, me . . . dead. I start to bite Gerard all over, but nothing helps, he is too far gone.

Then I remember the concert we were about to miss. It started two minutes ago, I walk on stage in front of all the fans that came to see and love us. "MCR will not be performing today or any other day." I say starting to choke on a sob. "My brother . . ." A couple tears roll off my cheeks. "My brother and the rest of my band-mates have been murdered, and I don't know who the murderer is." I start to cry. I then start to hear the beating of a hundred or more hearts, and the hunger is back. I run out fighting the hunger, pretending like it's not there, as if I'm human again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The DIFFICULTIES OF A VAMPIRE**

_Should I be this scared, should I be this sad?_ I can hear the heart beats of the world, tempting me to take a bite, to succumb to murder. I can't help but feel like pouncing and sucking the life out of a passer-buyer, but force myself not to feed. How did I become a vampire? The thought comes again gripping me with as much fear as I can handle. But I can't help but think it over and over again. Then I'm off like a tracking dog after a criminal, I pick up the scent of something I've never smelt before, but is so familiar and I chase it. In see a man who flashes pitch black eyes at me, this will answer my questions. I pounce not waiting to see who it is, the scent is much stronger and is kind of like metal used to make bullets. The scent I smelled right before I died, he turned me. "Why!" I scream, I have been saying it a lot lately "Why did you turn me into this monster, when I could have been dead with my brother!" I say about to rip his throat out

"Mikey, please!" The stranger says.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked suddenly scared, but yet relieved.

"It's me Mikey." He says taking off his hood.

"Gerard!" I screamed attacking him with a bone crushing hug. "You're alive!"

"Sort of." He says laughing I don't even care, I'm just glad to have my older brother back.

"What about the others?" I say hopefully

"They are back at the warehouse where you died." He says nonchalantly

"How do you not rip out people's throats every time you get hungry?" I say remembering the girl I let go.

"It's difficult, but all you have to do is remember who you are, that you're not a murderer." He said, and I suddenly see Bert screaming and flailing helplessly, pleading silently with his eyes, and noisily with his screams. "You haven't eaten anyone yet right?" He says almost frantic

"Um . . .Gerard," I start "I may have." I say

"What do you mean you may have!" He screams yelling at me.

"I killed Bert, but it's not so bad right? He was a killer anyway." I say kind of doubtful that's what he's worried about. He runs, I follow behind.

We end up in the warehouse, as I start to feel lightheaded. "Gerard, I don't feel well, that's bad isn't it?" I question worried. My first thought is that it can't be good. When we arrive at the warehouse Frank and Ray are there sitting on an old couch. "Frank!" I scream, smiling about to run to his side, but Gerard grabs me signaling not to run or to stay put

"Stay." He orders as if I'm a dog.

"Gerard, w-w-what's going on?" I stammer.

"Nothing you just need to get used to being a vampire." He said almost sadly. He picks up a paper and scribbles something showing Fran and Ray. A painful expression crosses their faces, and then they laugh as if it was something else. Something is wrong. But suddenly something occurs to me. I can't trust them, at one point I am certain they were going to kill me whether they liked it or not, like at the abandoned hospital or Gerard and my house.

"I can't trust you anymore." I say, they all looked up surprised

"Well, sure you can!" Says Ray cheerfully. "I mean you've been with us for years! And don't forget about you and Frank!" He says cracking into a smile.

"You tried to kill me! We can't ignore that!" I scream. "And then you turned me into . . . into this!" I yelled baring my fangs. "Not to mention I thought you guys were dead! Twice!" I continued to scream "You don't know how that feels! What you did to me was unforgivable." I said unsure what else to do

"Well, there's no sense forcing you to trust us because you won't be able to trust us now anyway." Says Frank, getting off the beaten up couch. _Oh shit_! I think starting to run. Gerard runs in front of me, stopping me from leaving.

"I'm sorry Mikey." Gerard says Starting to cry. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my skull and fall to the ground, I hear them screaming at each other.

"It's starting!" Screams Ray

"Someone do something!" Yells Gerard sobbing, now

"You knew this was coming!" Says Frank

"Help me." I manage to whisper

"Everything is going to be alright." Coaxes Ray holding my hand. The last thing I see before darkness consumed me was the tears dripping off all their faces, and Gerard and Ray holding my hands for dear life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Death Isn't Easy**

I wake up after passing out, I find myself in a room (probably in the warehouse) with a small T.V. that keeps playing our songs, with the music videos, and I watch myself carefully, thinking of how happy I was. That's when the rest of the gang walks in. "Oh good, he's awake." Says Ray looking worried.

"How are you feeling Mikey?" Gerard asks.

"I'm not going to stay here being your 'to murder or not to murder' toy!" I try to scream, but my voice is broken and raspy. I start to get up but Gerard pushes me back down.

"We are trying to save you Mikey!" Screams Frank suddenly enraged. "God, I just love you so much, and I don't want to lose you!" Says Frank burying his face in his hands.

"I don't know how I feel about you anymore!" I scream back. "About any of you!" They all look hurt, they try to hide it but fail. _Is it an act?_ I can't tell, but that's where I'm leaning. I get back up, and push Gerard away before he can react. I push past Ray, and all I have to get by is Frank. "Let me pass, Frank." I said keeping calm, but my voice is coming and so is my anger, but more than anything, my fear. Frank doesn't move. "Frank, get out of my way!" I said screaming and spitting as much venom as I could muster. He still doesn't budge.

"Please, don't do this," he pleaded. "You need help." Said Frank getting desperate. I was about to throw Frank back when Gerard and Ray grabbed my arms from behind. I can't get free and I start into a mini panic attack. Only a few things register in my mind: _Run, danger, you will die, they will kill you. _I start to wriggle but can't, suddenly feeling like Jamey in my dream.

"Let me go!" I said feeling sick. I start to vomit, blood. Not from the contents in my stomach, but my own no longer pumping blood.

"He's going straight to death!" Screamed Ray panicking

"No! He can't!" Gerard said screaming along with Ray. "He can't leave me this way!" he says starting to cry again. He starts to rush towards me, I'm hunched over, and no longer vomiting but sucking in small choppy breathes of air I don't need. They are holding Gerard back from me. "I need to save him!" He yells again.

"I'm sorry Gerard but you know the best way to save him is to kill him!" Ray says shocked at his own words. I don't register the rest, all I hear is 'kill him' and I'm off like a broken rocket. They stop me once again, and prop me up on the couch, I feel so weak I don't bother to get up, or fight them.

"What is going on?" I demanded in a weak whisper. Everything that has happened has scarred me, but in a while I don't think, it will matter. "Please." I manage, getting weaker. I tried to get up once more but deciding I couldn't, slumped back down. _This is never going to stop, until they do it!_ I think helplessly. "Just finish me off." I say, they all look at me with sad eyes. Then start walking towards me, Frank holding a wooden stake. I look at them with my fear-filled eyes; I'm starting to regret my words. Just when the tip brushes my skin, Frank jumps back.

"I just can't do it!" He screams.

"Would you rather him die like this!" Screams grabs the stake and raises it; Frank and Gerard turn away and bury their faces in their hands. Ray starts his hand down to my chest but stops, the one who was yelling at them to do it and handling it was now breaking down. "I'm so sorry, Mikey. I can't do it, I just can't do it!" Sobs Ray. I suddenly feel like I can't lift a finger. I start to shift but a sharp pain goes throughout my entire body, I lay down and stay there, deciding that talking and escaping weren't worth the pain. I feel weak, and as if I couldn't survive one more minute, that the pain coursing through my body was going to finish me off. I start to groan from the pain I wish pills could fix, and it is progressing. I can't help but scream, and wince, and wriggle.

"It's progressing to fast!" Screams Gerard.

"It shouldn't be going so fast!" Ray follows. There is to much yelling and my brain is pounding, I black out, going in and out of consciousness, hearing them scream over me, and seeing blurry pictures of their wet salty faces.

When I finally wake up for good, the pain shoots back. I scream and bare my teeth; feeling like someone was carving out my insides. "How are you feeling?" Asks Ray, coming up to me. I look at him telling him I wasn't doing very well.

"I . . . I feel . . ." I start, but started to choke. I suddenly smell the scent of blood, which starts to pour from my eyes, and nose. Ray jumps up not expecting it. Everything is red and blurry, but not impossible to see.

"Frank, Gerard!" He screamed. "It's coming sooner than we thought!" He panted as they walked in. The blood stopped flowing so I could see them clearly. For three weeks it goes on like this, and every night I wake up screaming from my dreamless sleep. Suddenly on the last day of the third week, I feel completely better, like nothing ever happened. I wake up revived and un-sick, and realize I am still at the warehouse. Gerard, Frank, and Ray walk in.

"How are you feeling today?" Asks Gerard watching me stand up

"I'm fine, no thanks to you guys. I snap angrily, we all stand there a moment as Ray fidgets uncomfortably, deciding whether to say something or not.

"He's not better yet!" He finally blurts. "He's at the final stage guys. I know you want to believe he is going to be okay, but he's not!" He screams.

"I'm fine!" I counter, but then a feeling washes over me and my legs start to wobble. Frank notices and catches me.

"Your right." he states. "He is dying as we speak! We need to do something!" He says hugging me like there's no tomorrow. They lay me on the couch and cover me with a blanket with only my head poking out. I start to feel sick, and then the searing pain is back. Suddenly I start to black out as Frank, Gerard, and Ray say goodbye.

"I love you man. I will miss you." Says Ray trying to keep from crying, but fails epically. Frank is hunched over me sobbing, and Gerard is in the doorway with his back to us, I can hear little sobs coming from him. I black out.


End file.
